Spinal deformities are found in a variety of forms, such as lateral deformity associated with scoliosis and “round back” deformity associated with kyphosis. A variety of types of scoliosis are known, including but not limited to juvenile, adolescent, adult, idiopathic, congenital, degenerative, acquired, structural, and functional scoliosis. Similarly, a variety of types of kyphosis are known, including but not limited to postural, structural, Scheuermann's, congenital, Gibbus deformity, hyperkyphosis, mobile, and fixed kyphosis. Several methods and devices have been used and made to treat or correct such spinal deformities, but no one prior to the inventor has made or used the invention described in the appended claims.